


Prey

by adanedhel



Series: The Bitch and the Beast [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Sex in the woods, Slight knifeplay, undoubtedly not the last time ill use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: Finrod enjoys hunting with his cousin, Celegorm enjoys it more.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: The Bitch and the Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than one feral blonde? two of them, boning like animals in the woods.
> 
> edited because all my italicization was gone and i absolutely can't have that.

Hunting with the Fëanorions was not an uncommon practice for Finrod. Often, he would venture out with them into the vast woods of his lands, and even more so when his cousin Celegorm became a resident of Nargothrond. It was an honor, almost, to hunt with one of Oromë's own. The sound of Celegorm's hunting horn always sent a ripple of thrill through him, and his heart pounded when they rode side by side, golden and pale ash hair streaming out behind them.

Celegorm was an expert at tracking, and _stalking_. He could move through brush with such an impressive silence that he could almost always sneak directly up on his prey, and subdue them without need for a bow. Finrod pretended he did not, but in the back of his mind he wondered just how it would feel to be caught unawares and wrestled into utter submission by him. Finrod was spoiled, and always in charge, and the thought of being on the receiving end of such power for once…

Celegorm slowed his horse, coming to an eventual stop, and Finrod's horse followed beside him. His expression was intense, as if he were thinking, or _listening_ hard. Finrod watched as he got down from his horse, and looked around the clearing they were in.

"I am… bored of this." Celegorm said at length, folding his arms and turning to his cousin.

"Oh." Finrod could only say. This was not something he'd ever expect from Celegorm. Never idle, and nearly always bored in the city, but not out here, so hot as they were on the game's trail. "If you would prefer, we may return…" Finrod trailed off, as Celegorm's look twisted mischievous and his gut fluttered under that stare.

"No, not of the sport. Merely the game." He drummed his fingers on his thick bicep, and his smile was akin to a wolf baring teeth in warning. "I am in the mood for something more interesting."

Finrod dismounted beside him, and stretched his legs, "Well, expert tracker, find us a more exciting prey."

Celegorm's eyes raked over him, and his smile was openly predatory as he strode in few steps to his cousin's side, toying with a stray strand of hair. "I think, perhaps, I have."

Finrod's face felt hot, and his mouth went dry, feeling incapable of responding. However he did not need to, as Celegorm cupped his cheek, and then kissed him. Softly, too soft. Softer than Finrod would have thought he was capable, but he sighed, and placed a hand on Celegorm's chest. It did not last, though, as soon as he knew he was welcome he gripped Finrod by the waist, parting his lips with his tongue. Celegorm was all hard hands and chapped lips and _teet_ _h_ and Finrod was breathless when Celegorm released him.

"I will give you a five minute head start." Celegorm growled, low in his throat and his eyes were playful, but dark. Finrod stood, stunned, catching his breath. He stared for a moment, and when he opened his mouth to say something Celegorm raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, "Four minutes."

Off like a dart Finrod fled into the trees. His chest was pounding and he could not help the huge smile that spread across his face as he ran. After several minutes of sprinting, he heard clearly the sound of Celegorm's horn blaring in the distance. The excitement in his stomach was brought almost to nausea at the anticipation. Their game had begun.

At first he had had no thought to cover his trail, but now he turned from his straight path, avoiding soft ground and doing whatever he could to throw off his pursuer. Even climbing up into the trees, and jumping from limb to limb at times. A few times he had thought he heard or spied Celegorm at a distance, but either he had done a good job diverting him, or he was simply not ready for the game to end, as he was never found.

It must have been hours he fled, but eventually, as he was slinking through the trees, carefully treading over Celegorm's own footsteps to avoid new prints in the mould, he heard a twig crack behind him. He had only a second to think _obviously intentional_ , and as he turned to look Celegorm was already upon him, forcing his back against a tree with _such force_ it almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Hello, my little deer," Finrod registered the cold press of a knife against his throat, and the startling hardness pressing into his hip. "Given me quite the slip. A much more exciting chase than I anticipated, but…" Celegorm reached a hand between them, palming at Finrod's erection that he'd also been sporting for most of the chase, "You smell like a bitch. It was an easy trail to pick up." He purred into Finrod's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Finrod could not help but moan and buck his hips forward into the touch. He and Celegorm were mostly of a height, but Celegorm had muscles like Finrod had never seen on another elf. He could feel every part of his body, tense and hard and flexing where they pressed against each other. The way Celegorm's mouth felt on his neck, kissing and scraping teeth, had his eyes fluttering closed.

"Such a good little thing you are," Celegorm muttered against his skin, and then dragged his knife down, away from Finrod's neck, scratching but not breaking the skin. "So good," He cooed and tucked his knife under the collar of Finrod's tunic, causing a tear.

Finrod made a small whine of protest, but Celegorm hushed him with a bite and then growled to him, "Shh. I'll buy you a new one," Before he sliced it completely open down the front, his hunting knife having no trouble on the thick leather belt around his waist. His belt fell to the ground, and his ruined tunic and vest hung from him, his exposed chest heaving.

"Aaah, Tyelko," Finrod whined and gripped Celegorm's wrist. The flat side of his knife was pressed roughly into Finrod's sternum, it would take only a small movement of Celegorm's wrist to slice Finrod open down to his navel. Finrod sucked in his stomach, and tried to push Celegorm's wrist away. He was frightened now, genuinely, but the thrill of the danger only had his cock throbbing in his leggings.

Celegorm, after feeling he'd left enough pretty bruises to the sides of Finrod's neck, pulled back, and gripped a hand into Finrod's hair close to the scalp. He smiled darkly, and dragged the knife feather-light back up to his neck, resting underneath his chin.

"So pretty, my little deer," He guided Finrod to his knees in a way that almost would have been gentle, if not for the tightness of his fist and the threat of the knife. "Let's see what this pretty mouth can do."

He placed his knife back into its holster on his thigh, but only because he needed the hand to release his flushed cock from his breeches. Finrod felt his mouth water at the sight of it, and swallowed. He reached up both hands to grasp it, only to be slapped across the face, and have the hand in his hair wrench him backwards.

"Ah, ah. _Just_ your mouth. Open," Celegorm's voice, always a growl, sent a tingle down his spine and straight to his cock. His eyes flickered down for a moment and before he could reach for himself Celegorm pressed a heavy booted foot between his legs. "No. Hands."

Finrod quivered at the pressure on his dick, and debated for a second if grinding up against his cousin's foot would be worth whatever punishment he'd surely get. He decided no, as Celegorm was already rough and unpredictable. So he just obediently opened his mouth as wide as he could, tongue sticking out, and let Celegorm guide his heavy cock to rest on his tongue.

He closed his lips around Celegorm, and rolled his tongue against the underneath. The taste and smell of him were nearly overwhelming, and almost enough to make Finrod dizzy with lust. Eagerly, he took as much as he could, his nose almost brushing against the dark blonde curls at his base. He pulled back almost completely off, lips pressed just to the tip, and he tongued at Celegorm's slit before taking him in again, this time with Celegorm's head down his throat and his nose squished firmly into those curls, and they tickled him. He did cough, gagging slightly at how the back of his throat was stretched, but after a few times of pulling back, and diving in, he adjusted.

His work earned him an appreciative groan from Celegorm, who bucked his hips occasionally, causing Finrod to look up at him and whine. "Fuck, ohh…" He bit his lip, and brought his other hand to fist in Finrod's hair as well, guiding him. Soon Finrod wasn't moving at all, and was simply being held in place while Celegorm fucked his mouth. Finrod went totally slack jawed, and focused on keeping his breathing steady. Drool and precome dribbled down his chin, and onto his chest, and tears spilled freely from his eyes.

Celegorm's boot against his groin increased in pressure, and ground down onto him. It was painful, but the friction also had him crying out, his moans muffled by Celegorm's cock and drowned by the wet sounds it made. Celegorm's breathing got more and more ragged, and eventually he pulled out, pushing Finrod hard to the ground, who sputtered and coughed and gasped for breath.

Before he had even a moment to recover, Celegorm was standing him up again, and pulling his tattered shirts away. Celegorm dropped to his knees this time, and pushed Finrod against the tree with a thud that made leaves flutter down over their heads. He hiked Finrod's legs up onto his shoulders, and with his bare hands tore Finrod's leggings open at the seam, exposing his ass.

"Oh, Manwë, Aahh," Finrod cried out with his voice hoarse from having his throat throughly fucked, as Celegorm had him bent nearly in half as he held him up against the tree, and nuzzled into the cleft of his ass.

Celegorm inhaled deeply, taking in Finrod's scent and lapping at him like a dog. His tongue pressed flat over his hole, and dragged all the way behind his balls. He nibbled and kissed at Finrod's cheeks, and then bit so hard that Finrod screamed, and blood drew to just below the surface of the skin. He lavished the sore spot with his tongue for another moment, before returning his attention to Finrod's entrance.

He licked at the outside more, and then pushed his tongue firmly against the hole, working it to relax. Above him, Finrod huffed and moaned, and removed a hand from where he was bracing himself on the tree with the intention to finally free his cock from his leggings, but lifting his arm caused him to slip and he had to catch himself.

Celegorm hefted him back up, adjusting him, and bit his ass again, not quite as hard this time but still enough to leave a mark, " _Still._ " He barked out, panting. So still Finrod stayed, with his cock aching and heavy between his legs. His whole body was on fire, and when Celegorm pressed his tongue inside him, he couldn't help but try and grind down onto his face, desperate for the sensation.

"Oh, Ohhh, Eru, Oh, _Tyelko_ ," Finrod couldn't either keep his voice from spilling out. His fingers dug into the bark of the tree and he bit his swollen, used lips. Celegorm then slipped a finger inside of him, alongside his tongue, and Finrod came almost instantly from the intrusion. His body shook as he rode down onto Celegorm's face, and his leggings were painted with a sticky wet spot in the front.

Finally he went limp, and Celegorms huge strong arms were the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground. Celegorm brought him to the ground _relatively_ gently, but gave him no more than a second to rest before he was turning him around and shoving his chest to the ground, with his ass in the air.

Celegorm spit a fat glob onto Finrod's flushed hole as he held his cheeks apart, and stuffed two fingers inside of him just enough to coat him inside, before he spit again onto his hand and slicked his cock. Finrod's legs were shaking, and his breathing was labored both from exertion and because Celegorm was holding him down with one hand, putting all his immense weight between Finrod's shoulders.

Celegorm brought the tip of his cock to kiss against Finrod's entrance, just barely slick enough to force his way inside. He had not been opened up nearly enough, and his body lurched as if to crawl away, but he was held fast to the ground with his chest and face pressed into the dirt. As he was stretched, Finrod _howled_ , sounding more like a feral animal than he ever had before. It burned, and he chewed his lip as tears again came to his eyes.

Celegorm slowly drove himself in to the hilt, and then waited. There was nothing but the sound of them both breathing heavily, and the trees around them rustling. Then Celegorm leaned down, and braced himself on the ground with one arm, and held Finrod fast to his chest with the other.

Finrod was so tight that the squeeze actually hurt Celegorm's cock, and he had no choice but to wait for him to relax. He rolled his hips slightly, not going in or out but just moving inside him, and he kissed and suckled at Finrod's ear tips. He had gotten Finrod as slick as he could with what he had, but his own impatience tortured him now. To be seated so deeply in such a tight, wonderful heat and yet not be able to move was utter torture.

"Good, you're so good…" He mumbled sweet nothings and praises for Finrod's body, and as he felt his muscles loosen he began to draw out, just an inch at first, and push back in. Finrod's moans were deep, and lustful, and soon he was pushing back as well as he could in Celegorm's tight hold, urging him to take him harder, faster.

Soon enough he was picking up his pace, pulling out to the head and snapping his hips so hard into Finrod that if he weren't holding him so tight he would have been thrown back to the ground. The volume of their skin slapping together was drowned out only by Finrod's screams and moans. " _Tyeklo, Tyelko, Oh, FUCK!_ " His voice was raw and gravelly from screaming out as Celegorm took him on all fours, fucking him like an animal. His cock throbbed painfully between his legs, where it was still trapped inside his soiled leggings.

He made to reach down to palm at himself for some relief, but Celegorm unwrapped his arm from his chest, and seized his wrist. "No." Celegorm twined his fingers over the back of Finrod's hand, and held it firmly to the ground, and did the same with the other. Without Celegorm holding him up, he was down again with his face against the ground as he was fucked, drooling onto the dirt and leaves sticking in his hair.

Celegorm's thrusts were even and tireless, as fast as he pulled out he was back in again, filling Finrod to breathlessness. His cock angled perfectly to torture against the place that made sparks of white bloom behind his eyes, and he was light headed from pleasure. Soon enough he came again, untouched for the second time.

He trembled and Celegorm had to bring his arm back around his waist to keep him from collapsing completely, but his pace did not let up. He fucked Finrod completely through his orgasm, until he was oversensitive and unable to stop screaming until his throat closed on him and he could only focus on his breathing, loud and ragged.

Finally, Celegorm came as well, pushing in him as far as he could, and pushing him further against the ground. He rolled and ground his hips down into Finrod, milking his orgasm and huffing hot breath into Finrod's ear. He let out one almost-soft whine as he lowered himself to the ground with his full weight on top of Finrod. Not bothering to pull out his still-twitching cock from Finrod's body.

They lay like that for a while, Finrod pinned utterly to the ground, while Celegorm slowly caught his breath, and mouthed and nibbled behind his ear, even now. _Always busy with his mouth_ , Finrod thought, and would have laughed if he had any air in him.

When Celegorm finally pulled himself up, Finrod winced at the feeling of his soft cock slipping wetly out, and come spilling down his thighs. Celegorm took a few deep breaths through his nose, and palmed Finrod's ass, inspecting the marks he left behind, before giving his behind a slap and then standing up.

"I'd say good thing you don't have to walk back, but I think horseback might be an even sorer experience." Celegorm chuckled as he straightened himself, wiping his spent cock on the rags of Finrod's torn clothes, and tucked himself back into his breeches. Finrod rolled over to pout at him, and bit back a yelp of pain. Sore he was, indeed. At that moment, he also noticed that Celegorm was still perfectly clothed, and aside from being a bit sweaty and some dirt on his knees, he looked just fine.

Finrod, however, was covered in dirt on his body and face, and _ugh_ his hair was muddy and stuck with leaves and twigs, his clothes in complete tatters, and looking like he'd been eaten alive.

"I suppose you intend to bring me back, and present me to Edrahil like this?" He gave his cousin the harshest scowl he could muster, which wasn't very, considering how exhausted he was. Celegorm just laughed.

"I intended to fetch our horses and make a camp here for tonight, at least." He smirked his nasty, wolfish smirk, "Unless you'd like me to tie you hand and foot and bring you back as my prize. The people of Nargothrond might be interested to know their king enjoys to be hunted for sport."

Finrod blushed and looked at the ground picking at his hair, "And you'll just leave me here the while? Like this?" Celegorm did not answer, because when Finrod looked up he was already gone.

_Scoundrel_ , Finrod thought, and beat a fist against the ground, before sighing, and rolling back onto his belly, to rest his head on his folded arms. At the same time, he also thought that if he could stand, he might take off running again, and hope Celegorm would give chase.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry for writing dirty intense banging when ive got a bigger project i should be doing BUT i just had an urge to write this so bad.
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr at adanedhel.tumblr.com!!


End file.
